percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Orb of Aeolus/All Fair in Love and War
JAMES Journal #1 ---- Well. This has been an interesting few Days. I got the greatest moment of my life, beat up a bully, and then won a game. But then the Space Lady appeared, monsters attacked my school, and now I'm here in a Greek Camp full of people called " Demigods ", which apparently means " Half-Mortal,Half-God". And I'm apparently one of them. Wait. You're probally super confused right now. Space Lady? Demigods? Greek Camp? You? I'll go back to the beginning of this whole mess. Btw, if you met some guy with a bunch of Eyeballs, and he gives you something that looks like an ancient greek printer... DO NOT GET RID OF IT. It's how I'm sending you this Journal. Okay, rewind to like 5 days ago. It was in October, and we were going to have a Home Game. Monday... oh man. Best Day Ever. No Tests, no Homework, just a great Basketball game. Well, that and also the game called " Beat Up Her Ex-Boyfriend. " Well the first thing took place while I was in the boys Locker room. I had my jeresy on and was read for the game. But it wasn't because I needed something. I had a picture in my Locker, one had that distracted me. " Mom. " I looked at the picture, which had a drawing of me and you... with a drawing of what I thought my mom looked like in the corner. I had drawen that picture in the 2nd Grade. Now I was in the 9th. But even 7 years later, I was still sad about it. I knew however in the fourth grade, you had told me that she left us, didn't want anything to do with us. While that got me angry, I was also sad, still wishing for a mother, and maybe even a sister or a little brother. I never told you this dad, and if I live, I'm sorry I didn't . " Distracted?" I closed my locker and turned around not to see our coach... but Sarah. Sarah Baniston to be exact. We had been in the same school since the third grade, for some odd reason, had the same classes all day long this year and last year. I had started being attracted to her in April, but now my crush was at an all time high. " Hey. What are you doing here? This is the Boys Locker Room. " She smiled at me as she said, " I just wanted to say.... Good Luck. " That's when I made my move. " Hey.. you know, if I win this thing... I'm going to be pretty popular...." " Yeah..." " And there's Homecoming coming up... and a lot of girls are going to ask me to dance ...." Sarah started getting a little sad, and I could tell. That's when I brought up my save. " That's why I want you to go with me. " She looked stunned, unable to say anything for a long time. " James... I don't know what to say.... I mean I've always wanted to...." That's when I ran up to her and we kissed. It felt like lighting was shocking us both, like giant weights were lifted off... and just was so... Then, I heard the door open. We stopped kissing that second. " Hid behind the lockers. DON'T LET ANYONE SEE YOU. " She hid behind them, and I sw Coach. " HEY, JAMES! GET YOURSELF TO THE COURT NOW! " " Yes Coach. One minute. " He left the room and she came out of hidding. " I have to go... " " Oh, but I was beginning to like things...." He looked at each other, and said, " I'll see you later today. " " Okay. " I left the room, entering the court. The Court was huge. It was my first game and it was huge. Now, about Sarah dad. I'm really sorry that I never told you, but I was worried that you'd get really mad. Guess that isn't a big issue any more, is it? To Be Continuted... ( DO NOT EDIT PAGE. I WILL WORK ON IT LATER ) Category:The Avengers of the Gods Category:Chapter Page Category:Sci100